deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solid Snake
Snake is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid. He previously fought Sam Fisher in the 48th episode of Death Battle, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Agent 47 vs Soild Snake *Batman vs Solid Snake (Complete) *Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad *Captain America vs Solid Snake *Fox McCloud vs. Solid Snake *Konami Battle Royale (Arigarmy) *Master Chief vs Solid Snake *Red Hood vs Solid Snake *Sam Fisher vs. Solid Snake *Solid Snake vs Albert Wesker *Solid Snake vs. Chris Redfield *Solid Snake VS Corvo Attano *Solid Snake vs Deathstroke *Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief Possible Opponents *Captain America (Marvel Comics) *Punisher (Marvel Comics) *King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) History Solid Snake (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake) was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. Following the Shadow Moses Incident of 2005 and subsequent smear campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake was labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in the Tanker Incident of 2007, though he re-emerged two years later to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident. During this time, his cells entered a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. In 2014, Snake performed his final mission, during which he defeated Liquid Ocelot and destroyed the Patriots. After one last encounter with Big Boss, Snake chose to live his remaining days in peace. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: David *Born: 1972 *Height: 6'0"/182 cm *Weight: 165 lbs/75 kg *IQ: 180 *Has fought wars since age 19 *Has a strange fetish for cardboard boxes Weapons & Equipment *1911 Operator **Pistol used for lethal shots *Stun Knife **Houses a non-lethal electric charge that emits through the blade *OctoCamo **Smart camouflage that blends its coloring and heat signature into the environment *Solid Eye **Has night vision, reveals IR heat signatures and footprints **Displays a radar which picks up nearby bio signatures Support *Real name: Hal Emmerich *A,K.A.: "Otacon" *Founding member of Philanthropy *Computer expert & hacker *Designed Metal Gear Rex *Hacked the FBI, US Army, & ArmsTech *Removed the AI controlling the Patriots' system *Super dedicated otaku Feats *Blew up a tank using grenades *Overcame his own genetically superior twin clone "brother" *Twice defeated the legendary solider he was cloned from *Survived microwave bombardment for 3 straight minutes *Has defeated snipers, ninjas, psychics, and more Gallery Solid Snake 2.png Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears in 1987.png|Solid Snake as he appears in 1987 Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Martial Artist Category:Knifemen Category:Bombardiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Assassin Category:US Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Guerilla Combatants Category:Spy Category:Military Combatants Category:Warrior